Mommy Knows Best
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Mikoto didn't know what was wrong with her. She had never really loved Fugaku, and she felt so attracted to her eldest son, and there was nothing she could do about it. Itachi had his sights set on his little brother... ItachiXMikoto and some ItaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy Knows Best Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's wonderful characters. 

**Chapter 1: She Starts**

Every time Mikoto would ask her mother something when she was little, she would reply... "Mommy knows best..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her onyx eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her father had bought a brand new dress for her, just for this occasion. It was her Sweet Sixteen birthday party, and the entire Uchiha Clan was present. She was very nervous, but she took a deep breath, and told herself everything would be fine. She was no longer a little girl.

"Are you almost ready, honey?" Her mother's sweet voice came from outside the door.

Mikoto stepped into the long, elegantly decorated hallway. She looked fantastic in her shimmering dark lilac dress, and her shiny black shoes clicked on the expensive marble tile. "How do I look, Okaasan?"

"You look stunning, dear. Now come along, we wouldn't want you to be late to your own party."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, their living room was swarming with guests, the quiet hum of the various conversations was stifling.

"May I present to you," Her father's gruff voice caught everyone's attention. "My daughter, Uchiha Mikoto-hime, the Princess of the Uchiha clan."

Of course it was just an affectionate nickname. Mikoto had learned long ago that were no longer any such things as true Princesses.

Mikoto giggled a bit, as she descended from the top of the cherry wood staircase. Her father looked decidedly strange with his wild shocking black hair tied back, and clad in a business suit. It just didn't seem to fit his character at all. She found it funny.

In any case, the audible click-click of her shiny little high heels was softened when she stepped onto the red carpet that lined the staircase. Her descent was not an easy one. She was very nervous. But Mikoto was determined not to make a fool of herself. She could feel that all eyes were on her, and it would have made her feel like a true Princess, if not for the cold, calculating gazes coming from most of them.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs feeling very much like they were all judging her for some reason. Her father led her toward their table, and she took her seat next to him. From there, it was all boring business-talk, as her father talked with a few of the other older Uchiha males. Mikoto tried to enjoy her food. It seemed to leave a dry, bitter taste in her mouth. She tried to find a way to block everything out, but so far it wasn't working all that well.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to some of our guests, Princess? Tousan has to tend to some business right now."

Mikoto hated how he spoke to her as if she were a child. But in spite of this, the girl stood, reaching down a delicate hand to straighten the hem of her skirt, before doing as he has asked. She really didn't want to disappoint her father.

"Would you care to dance?" One of the boys standing over by the punch bowl was about her age.

"No thank you," She smiled politely at him, and continued on her way. Mikoto stopped short, when her upper arm was suddenly seized in a firm, harsh grip. "What are you doing?"

"No one turns down Atsui Uchiha! Don't be such a frigid bitch! Maybe you wouldn't be so isolated from society if you'd put out a little..."

She didn't know what to do. Wide black eyes stared in horror, until the guy's hand was slapped away. "Let her go," An angry rough voice, much like her father's, interrupted what could have turned into a bad situation.

Mikoto looked up to see another guy about their age- No, scratch that. He looked older than her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the day wore on, Mikoto noticed the guy was hanging around her a lot. She didn't mind at all, since he didn't bother her. But she had yet to learn his name. The party was almost over, and it was coming to a close.

She wasn't like most other girls her age. Mikoto's father was the one who started the Uchiha clan. She was his youngest, and favorite daughter. Not just anyone could be near her, or her father would have something done about them. And he was not a patient man, nor was he easy to please.

"Ah, I see you've met Fugaku-san," Her father smiled kindly. Of course Mikoto knew it was a facade.

"Oh I didn't know his name..." She said offhandedly. "Fugaku-kun... I like it."

"He didn't give you permission to be on such a friendly basis with him, Princess. Remember your manners."

_'Ugh! I'm not twelve anymore! I can think for myself!'_ At the time, she did not realize what she was doing.

"It's fine, Madara-sama." Fugaku smiled. He had strange lines around his mouth, which gave him the appearance of being angry most of the time. But Mikoto somehow knew he wasn't. He absentmindedly ran a hand through the long ponytail which his hair was tied back in. "She may call me whatever she wants."

"You're alright, Uchiha," Madara laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the day of her wedding. Mikoto had been pushed into an arranged marriage with a man she barely knew... She was not happy about this at all. Fugaku was a nice man, she supposed. But she felt she should be free to choose who she wants to be with for herself!

"Ready?" Her mother looked at her with that motherly fondness she had always had for her. But sadly, Mikoto had never spent much time actually getting to know her parents. They were always too busy.

"I guess... But I really don't think we make the best couple. I mean, I should have waited until I-"

"Nonsense. Fugaku is a very nice young man, and perfect for you. Trust me, Mommy knows best."

"I'm not a child anymore, Kaasan. Please don't talk to me like I am one."

The woman smiled at her. "I know that. And that's why you should be married. So you can grow up, and you won't be seen as a child anymore, Princess. You don't want to disappoint your father, right? And you do want to be grown up, don't you?"

She bowed slightly to her mother. "Yes, Okaasan..." She knew it was useless. The wedding would happen whether she wanted it to or not.

"You see? Mommy really does know best. Now let's go."

She was walked down the aisle by her father, who was as stoic as ever. There was no begging; no pleading on her part. Mikoto could not allow herself to be reduced to that. Besides, she knew that it wouldn't do any good. She was only seventeen, but her family didn't care. They also didn't seem to care that she was being wed to another Uchiha, which was a form of incest. But that was the only way the clan could continue to stay strong, passing down the same genes from it's creator, her father the "hero".

It was going by so fast. There she was, in her pristine white dress that sparlked with the glorious sin she was about to be forced to commit. Mikoto disagreed wityh all of it, though she put on a friendly smile anyway. With a smile painted on her porcelain face, she walked toward her future husband. This was like a death sentence to her. She wanted to marry someone that she loved. And Mikoto was fond of the man, but she certainly did not love him. Her clan; her family... They watched her from behind devilish eyes. There was death all around her, even though she was alive.

She was greeted warmly by Fugaku, and soon she joined him at the altar. They said their vows in a hurry, and in a blink it was all over. Like a wilted flower, she hung her head in sorrow, as she was ltaken from the building.

Fugaku carried her away, bridal style, as was the tradition. It didn't take long for them to leave everyone behind in the dust. The Uchiha clan had all pitched in to buy them a house. Fugaku was not a romantic, and they would have no honeymoon. But that was alright, she supposed.

Mikoto was forced to leave her old life behind. She was no longer her Daddy's Princess, but the wife of an unloving and cold man. She had learned that during her brief courtship with Fugaku. Why had she been forced into this? Because she had refused to choose anyone on her own. Mikoto really didn't love anyone. And she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. But despite her issues with her heart, she was content.

Fugaku was a smart match for her, regardless of her feelings. And she knew he would be a good provider for her. He was a very skilled Ninja, from a respectable sect of the clan. And so... She sacrificed her happiness for what everyone else wanted. But never once did she say she loved him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know it's not that accurate, but Madara is Mikoto's father. It makes sense for this fic, ok? I wanted to go into more detail about her past here. I hope you liked this first chapter, even though it wasn't really all that exciting. I promise to make this the best fic that I possibly can! Kind of sad, really. I do think that Mikoto loved Fugaku, in her own way. But they just didn't seem all that affectionate in the show, so this is how I chose to portray them, for the sake of the plot. Consider this first chapter sort of a prologue or a preview. Also, in later chapters you should know that Itachi stays at home with his family until he is much older. So it's sort of AU.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy Knows Best Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Masashi Mishimoto's wonderful characters. 

**Chapter 2: She Hates**

Madara was once a kind man, that Mikoto felt she could really look up to. But she found out later that was all a facade, just like everything else in her life.

He had befriended her mother, and they had a fast wedding, just like she and Fugaku had. The two who started the famous Uchiha clan had a long marriage. Until one day... Madara turned on her. He had always seen his wife as his best friend. He often said it. One day, Mikoto got a phone call saying that her mother had been killed. She was slaughtered by her own husband. That meant Mikoto's father was a killer; a murderer.

She fainted, and was taken at once to the hospital. There, she had found out in a state of pure shock that she was with child.

"Fugaku... I- I'm pregnant."

He smiled at her. Well, as much as a bitter man like him could smile, anyway. Mikoto had never been so happy. She was afraid he wouldn't be so accepting of this new arrival. But then, she realized just how stupid that really was... Fugaku was an Uchiha, and all the Uchihas cared about was the betterment and advancement of the clan. In short, that meant offspring. And lots of them. Even children born out of wedlock were rejoiced over here.

"That's wonderful news," He hugged her tightly to him, possessively. "I'm lucky to be married to someone like you, Mikoto-chan. You're going to be a great mother."

"I hope so."

She couldn't escape the blatant worry that crossed her features. But despite her efforts, his smile would always reassure her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikoto had thought that with his reaction at the hospital, he might have cared even the tiniest bit. Apparently she was wrong. It was like his words and actions constantly conflicted one another.

As soon as they arrived home, she was told it was her duty to still do all the chores she was expected to do. Fugaku had been quick to inform her that she was still expected to do everything a wife does.

Her vision became blurry with tears from the horrid memory. He was so cruel to her; he always was. In front of people, he put on a facade, just as her father always had. Her father... He was gone, but no one knew where he went. And yet he always with her, still haunting her. But she could tell no one. Not even her precious firstborn child. She never wanted him to know that his grandfather was a ruthless murderer. How she loather to be a member of this cursed clan!

As a child, Mikoto had been allowed various pets. Her mother had given her a weasel once. It was young when she got it, and the kindness of the young girl's heart had tamed it into the perfect pet. But she also had pain with even her happiest memories, as that too had been taken from her. He'd never liked her father, and her precious pet had bitten him once for scolding Mikoto. She'd been made to get rid of the weasel immediately. She still remembered when they had named their son...

"So what do you want to name him?" Fugaku had asked.

Mikoto didn't even have to think twice. "Itachi..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She watched Itachi, her sweet child, play with his little toy cars on the floor of their den. She had long ago realized that her life was meaningless, until her son was born. He was her light in the darkness cast by her marriage to a man that she did not love. When Mikoto had been pregnant, that was when she realized that she had wanted to be free and choose for herself. But it was nice to know there was someone who depended on her, for a change. Her son, unlike her husband, truly loved her for who she was. She was the one who healed his injuries, prepared his food, and did all those other nameless motherly things for him that many people so often overlooked.

But not Itachi. Mikoto had known all along that he was different. Even at such a young age, he was always thanking her; always saying how much he needed her. What a sweet little child she had... He, unlike his father, never took her for granted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kaasan, why are you married to Tousan?" A four-year-old boy with long hair that was already long enough to tie into a ponytail asked her.

"Itachi, your father... is a good man." That wasn't true. She hated him. But what made her say that? Easy. Mikoto feared change. She wanted things to be different, but she was too delicate to handle being the cause of such massive and dangerous changes on her own. But something had to be done, somehow.

"Doesn't look like it to me," His voice was pouty, and yet his perfect angelic face remained expressionless, as always.

"Someday you'll understand, sweetie. Mommy knows best... I know what I'm doing."

"Alright," He shrugged, and went back to playing. He may be young but he was still capable of seeing things in a remarkably unique way.

Itachi had been accepted into the Ninja Academy today. Mikoto and Fugaku had both been so proud of him. But Fugaku was allowed to show his true feelings in the matter, while Mikoto was forced to supress her real feelings. She was not permitted to protest the fact that her firstborn was destined to be a Ninja. No matter how badly she wanted to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, their little section of the Uchiha clan had yet another young member. When Itachi was four years old, almost five, Mikoto had given birth to yet another darling son. Sasuke was born ahortly after Itachi had joined the Ninja Academy.

She had wanted him to be great, to be her second light. But in an odd way, she found herself desperately wishing that he would surpass his already talented older brother. Mikoto hoped that maybe this one could take Itachi's place. Because no matter how hard he tried, the second light could never be brighter or more magnificent than the first. It just was not possible.

She knew that prodigies were rare, but maybe this tiny thing she held in her arms could find a way to become a better Ninja than his brother. She was sure that Fugaku would have been satisfied with just one great Ninja son. Then her precious Itachi wouldn't have to be a Ninja anymore... He could be with her, like she wanted.

"We'll call him Sasuke..." She whispered into the night. "It was once the name of a great Shinobi. He was a legend..."

Itachi was the only one who heard his mother. Fugaku was gone on a very important mission, and he wouldn't know about Sasuke's birth until he got back.

"I think that's a great name," He replied, as stoic as his father always was. "My Otouto... Sasuke-kun!"

She flashed her oldest son a maternal smile, and patted her baby's head. Sasuke was already sleeping peacefully, and he was only a few hours old. Apparently she didn't have to worry about jealousy over the new baby from Itachi. He was always as happy for her as Fugaku should have been.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I had so much fun with this... Well it was difficult for me to remember how this was supposed to go. I didn't have things as well planned out as I thought I did, apparently. It still went smoothly. Sorry about the time skipping around like that. I didn't feel the need to draw it out any longer than it has to be. This is a gradual process. Sorry for those of you who just wanted smut... No one's probably going to read this anyway, so psh. I wonder if showing her developing a motherly bond with her son will make the incestuousness of this fic even worse? Ah well, it can't be helped.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mommy Knows Best  
Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, b/c I am not Masashi Kishimoto... I think. XD**

**Chapter 3: She Laughs**

She'd never thought that she could have been blessed and also cursed with such a perfect son. At the age of ten, it was when Itachi had passed the Chuunin Exams... He'd already graduated from the Ninja Academy when he was seven. It was clear that he was destined to be an exceptional Shinobi. He was the pride of the Leaf Village, and of the Uchiha clan.

"But Kaasan..." He often whined. "I want to be a great Ninja! Just like Tousan! Isn't that what you both wanted?"

The tears shown only briefly in her eyes. "Hai." It was so forced, and young Itachi could sense it. He was trained to pick up on things like that.

But that didn't matter, not really. He was going to be what he was, and everyone had to accept it. Mikoto knew that there was no way out of it, now... Thought her heart told her that this could only lead to tragedy.

Sasuke had been living in his older brother's shadow for some time now, and while she knew it, there wasn't much that she could do about it. When she was with her youngest son, she still felt the same emptiness. It was only in Itachi's glorious presence that she felt anything at all. Mikoto held a certain bitter emptiness within her wretched heart that she knew could only be patched by one person... her oldest son.

And despite her sadness, she knew that she would just have to treasure the time they did get to spend together as a family. The fact that he would be gone from her, torn away after a few precious fleeting moments, only made her enjoy Itachi all the more.

He was a joy to have around, much like her younger son, Sasuke. Mikoto loved both her children. But she found that Fugaku had latched onto itachi, capturing him in an iron grip. Her evil husband was so menacing, sometimes! But Mikoto found that she could easily use Sasuke as an outlet for all of her motherly tendencies. She became the mother she had always wanted to be for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikoto would always have her memories. She remembered one day in particular... There was nothing soecial about it. No, it was just a day, like any other.

The whole family was home, which over the years had become less and less often. Fugaku was sitting in the living room, being his usual stoic self. His expression hadn't changed much since this morning, and his attitude had not improved. He sat on the sofa, reading a book silently.

"Hey Kaasan?" Itachi asked her. "Can we go somewhere? It is getting really dull here."

She watched as Sasuke joined his older brother, his eyes seeming to light up. "Yeah, can we Kaasan? Please?"

Mikto could never refuse her children. She just looked over at Fugaku, who ignored all of them. "Fugaku-kun..."

She tried again, after her first attempt was ignored. "Fugaku-san?"

Itachi looked pitiably at her. She knew what he was thinking... that she was weak. And Itachi hated weak things.

"Fugaku!!" She yelled.

"What? No need to yell..." He muttered, still not looking up from his book. "I hear you, stupid useless woman."

_'Why do I bother? Why am I even with him? Oh, that's right... I was forced!'_ She thought bitterly.

"Itachi-kun and Sasuke-san want to go to somewhere. We could take them shopping...Maybe? They both need new weapons anyway."

Fugaku frowned. Actually, his already-permanently-there frown deepened even more. It was normal for him to look displeased. He usually was, though in reality it was his own fault. "No. You know we don't have the money for that, Mikoto."

She felt like crying. She already was, on the inside anyway. And she had been for a very long time. "Well I'll at least take you boys somewhere. Itachi-kun, you've been out on ANBU missions for the past few months, and Sasuke's been training very hard at the Academy, plus he mastered his fireball jutsu. You both deserve a break."

The boys excitedly raced to their rooms to change clothes before their outing. Neither of them cared what their father said, as long as their mother said it was alright.

Itachi was already thirteen now, and he had already made his way up to ANBU Captain! Fugaku had been ecstatic over his oldest son's achievement. Mikoto would have been happy, had it been anyone else but her Itachi...

"Are you ready?" She asked Itachi, as he was the first to meet her outside the house. "Where is Sasuke-san?"

Itachi shrugged. "How should I know?" He tried so hard to maintain the resentment that he knew he was supposed to have in his dark heart. But deep down he knew he couldn't listen to his father.

Fugaku had taught him hatred. But how was he supposed to hate his own family? In truth, he did hate someone. Fugaku himself was the only one Itachi truly loathed.

His thoughts were interrupted when his little brother ran outside to join them. The three of them left, without Fugaku. Itachi was relieved when he didn't come. Mikoto, for he had come to think of his mother as more of a friend than anything, and would sometimes refer to her by her name, hadn't even bothered to tell the man goodbye. Itachi almost felt bad, before he remembered what an ass his father could be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ad the family sat at a small dessert shop, enjoying all kinds of sweet things that Fugaku would never have allowed them to eat, Itachi suddenly remembered something. On their last mission... He need to tell Mikoto. But he didn't wan to upset her, either. He decided that she should know the truth, regardless.

"Mikoto-chan..."

"For the millionth time, Itachi-kun, I'm your mother!" She reminded him.

"Right... Well, it's about Tousan..."

"He's not even here. Let us have just one nice day without your father ruining it. Please..." She pleaded with her eyes too. He knew she just didn't have it in her to hear it. But she deserved to know. Mikoto deserved so much better than Itachi's father could give her.

"Kaasan... On my last ANBU mission, I had to give a report to the Hokage when we came back. When I got back to Konohagakure, I went straight to Tsunade-sama's office. And I saw..." He hesitated. Was he really going to tell her? "I saw Tousan with her, and-"

"Really?" She laughed. "What were they doing? Having sex?"

"No." Itachi stated simply. "They were_ fucking_."

Sasuke just looked at both of them with wide eyes. He had no idea what they were even talking about. Mikoto gave Sasuke some money.

"Sasuke-san, please go and get me another cup of coffee, would you? I think I'm going to need it..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I've been dying to update this story! I warn you, it's not going to be a very long story... But at least Mikoto is in it a lot more than she was in the show, partly due to the fact that she was dead, but that's still no excuse! XD I am hating the way this chapter came out, it's not angsty enough. Oh well, hope you like it anyway! Also, I just want to point out that while I kept some things the same as in the show, they're not all the same. I am considering making Itachi older than when he killed the clan. He was 13 in the show, but... I kind of didn't want Mikoto to seem so pedophilish. Oh well... We'll see how that works. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mommy Knows Best Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, b/c I am not Masashi Kishimoto... I think. XD**

**Chapter 4: She Cries**

Later, when they were at home, Itachi still couldn't bring himself to understand why his mother had reacted that way. She didn't really act as upset by that as she should be. It just wasn't right... But who was he to judge? It was not his relationship.

Mikoto had gone on about her daily business as if it were nothing new. Perhaps she already knew about it? He needed some time alone to think...

Itachi avoided both his parents for the rest of the day, trying to stick around his brother more. Innocent little Sasuke... He was always so happy, even in the middle of all the turmoil going on around him. He was like a blissful little angel. There was nothing that could keep him down, and Itachi envied him for that, as he watched him play, and talked with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yet Itachi always seemed to ignore Sasuke just when the boy craved his attention the most. Mikoto knew it was her job as a mother to make for it. Besides, she knew it was far safer for her to be close to Sasuke. He wasn't the one she wanted; the one who could heal her.

Alone she stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes they had ruined with lunch earlier that day. Mikoto scrubbed them harder when Itachi passed by, on his way somewhere. It was probably some place he had no business going, but she knew she couldn't stop him. He had grown to be a fine shinobi...

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" As if she didn't already know...

"It's Tousan..." He made such a sad face, and Mikoto knew what it was like to feel such an emotion. "He always acknowledges Nii-san! I try so hard... I wanted him to say 'as expected of my son,' the way he always says to Itachi!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he cares about you too, Sasuke," She paused in her chores, and turned to ruffle her little boy's hair. "And just between you and me... Your father only talks about you when we're alone."

"Aww Kaasan... It's just not the same," He continued whining, even as she went back to doing the dishes. "Even Nii-san ignores me! I asked him to help me train with my shuriken today, and he said no... again!"

"He doesn't pay any attention to me either..." She muttered, before catching herself when Sasuke gave her a really weird look. She needed to change the subject, and fast! "But I'll be happy to help you with your huriken practice."

He looked down. "It's not the same... And you're missing the point!" he stormed off to his room.

_'Hmmph! Little snot! Like _I'd_ help _you_!'_ She hated the way everyone treated her. She felt so unappreciated.

Mikoto was left alone in her big empty kitchen to think things over a bit._ 'I've failed as a mother...'_ She couldn't stop the morbid thoughts that followed. _'I can't believe how badly I've managed to screw up my life. Uchihas are supposed to be respectable people! But look at me... Just look at me! What would Okaasan say? Otousan brought shame on us when he betrayed the clan, and I am no different... It's a shame, such a shame...'_

Memories brushed by her in a blur, it was as if the room itself were spinning. She realized that it was, just a moment too late. Mikoto grew dizzy, and went spiraling down toward the floor. She was only half-conscious and she knew the impact from the hard tile floor was sure to hurt, if not kill her. And if that didn't, then surely the long sharp knife she had been holding would do her in. She heard it clatter to the floor, moments before she herself would. But it was a strange feeling... She could accept that, if it were the case. Yes... Death sounded pretty blissful right now.

_'And what a peaceful way to go... Drifting down, so gently, so slowly to the rock-hard surface of the floor... My head splitting open, the blood splattering everywhere, drenching everything the loveliest shade of crimson... The knife I just cleaned, piercing my ivory skin, and driving itself right through my still-beating heart... Ah, so peaceful, so beautiful...'_

And then... It stopped! She felt her body hit something, but it wasn't the floor. No, something was in the way, preventing it. She tried to move, but something was restraining her arms. Mikoto's world was upside down for a few moments, before she was flipped upward, and someone's face brought in her view.

"I-itachi?" She blinked, completely dazed from what had just happened. "What are you doing?"

Strangely, he didn't say anything. He just looked at her. It was as if... as if he knew the very thoughts which plagued her. Mikoto was paralyzed, as itachi gazed deeply into her eyes, piercing her soul with that cold, red stare of his.

His hands on her skin, his breath on her cheek... It was becoming too much for her. Mikoto hoped he would move away soon, before she did something that was unforgivable! His lithe, well-built frame pressing into her against the cold counter... It felt so good, she almost wished he wouldn't stop. There was one clear, definite advantage to him being a Ninja.

"I could ask you the same, Kaasan..."

He righted her, letting her lean against the counter. Itachi didn't move to pick up the knife; no he didn't move at all. Her eyes traced the gentle lines that had ironically been painted on his face. She looked back up to see that he was looking at her. Not examining, not demanding, perhaps not even seeing... He was simply looking at her.

"Itachi..."

"Kaasan," He finally put some distance between them, and in a flash he was already leaving the kitchen. "You really should be more careful."

And then she was alone again...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening, Mikoto found herself still alone. She was left to reminisce about the past, and the events that had taken place in the kitchen brought her back to a time when she had been truly happy, if only for an instant...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_She ran her fingers through his long dark silken locks, so close to her own. His hair was jagged, yet it still had that silky edge to it. His hair fell to where it just scraped across his bare shoulder, and Mikoto found herself longing to rub him there, just a simple motherly caress._

_"Your hair is getting long," Gently, his mother massaged his shoulders. Itachi felt something strange that he had never felt before. He didn't know what it was, but something about the situation made him really uncomfortable._

_"Do you want me to cut it for you?" She whispered the last part, and her breath was warm and moist along his neck._

_Itachi shivered, but he found his voice at last. "N-no... No thanks Kaa-san! I uh... I have to go now. And I've decided to grow my hair out long. So I won't need any more haircuts."_

_He walked away, leaving her cold and alone._ 'How could my own son do this to me?' _She never stopped to wonder what was wrong with her._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-E-N-D-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She curled up alone, when Fugaku, the man she had come to hate, was out on another mission. Though somewhere deep down, she was certain that he was out sleeping with Tsunade. or as her oldest son had so delicately put it, "fucking" her!

_'I hate my life!'_ Mikoto shouted inside her side, to no one in particular. Of course there was no one there to hear her, aside from herself. _'Why do I have to endure this... twisted existence? It's not even a life!'_

Knowing she had to do something before she lost her mind, she decided that tonight would be the night...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"A man who has a thing for blondes," Tsunade giggled in her drunken state. "Cursed to live in a clan that's filled with nothing but dark-haired women! Hah! How's that for ironic?"

Fugaku was expressionless, emotionless like always. It had never bothered her much. He didn't even bother to give her an answer. Sometimes he chose to join her in her merriment. But not this night, he had things to discuss with her.

"Tsunade-sama, there is something I have to tell you," He wasn't like the others, he didn't treat her like jsut another piece of meat. No, Fugaku actually cared for the bold, busty, blonde woman.

"Hm?" She leaned over, pressing herself to his side in the comofrt of the bar they were currently sitting at together. "Whatizit?" She was already slurring her words together.

Cigarette smoke filled the dank air of this particular bar. It had a reputation for being quite the seedy one. But it also provided a place for couples to meet in secret, away from prying eyes.

"We can't do this anymore. Tsunade-chan, I care about you, but... I have a duty to my wife, and I can tell this is tearing her apart."

"I thought she didn't know?" She sobered up a bit at his serious tone, and tried her best to focus on what he was saying.

"She doesn't, as far as I know..." Fugaku sighed heavily. She could tell tis was really weighing him down. "But something is definetely wrong at home, and we can't continue this until I find out what it is. Gomenasai."

"It's fine," She leaned over to give him one last kiss on the cheek before he went home. "You have a nice life, Fugaku-san. Sayonara."

"Hn." He bowed briefly, before rushing out of the place, and back to his home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had expected to find his wife waiting for him, already asleep. But she wasn't in their bedroom when he returned.

"Where the hell is she?" She wondered out loud.

"F-fugaku-s-san...?" A very weak voice filled his ears, turning his attention to the closet.

They shared a huge walk-in closet, that Fugaku himself rarely used. 'What would she be doing in there at this late hour?' But to his horror, his question was answered in a horrific manner.

There was blood everywhere. Mikoto's arms and legs were all cut up, and there was a pool of blood soaking into their ginger creme colored carpet. He took in the scene with stoic eyes. Just from looking at him, you wouldn't even know this had affected him. But it did. A thousand bloody missions could never have prepared him for this!

Yet all he said was one word, spoken in a shaky voice just barely above a whisper. "...Why?"

She just looked at him, so he tried again. "Mikoto-chan... Why did you do this? I... I had no idea," He moved to help her up. Fugaku knew she needed medical attention, right away! "I had no idea... I've never even seen you cry! Not once!"

"I'm always crying... on the inside."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: First of all, I want to say that I know that wasn't the exact conversation Mikoto had with Sasuke that day in the kitchen, but... it wasn't supposed to be. I changed it on purpose! As you can see, Mikoto's not right in the head! XD But this makes for a pretty interesting fic, ne? I also know Tsunade wasn't hokage until later, but I thought she should be just to make things more interesting. The Third was a very nice guy, but let's face it... he was boring!**

**Translations: Kaasan means Mom, Tousan means Dad. And uhm... Nii-san is brother, Aniki is older brother, and Otouto is little brother. Hope that helps all of you who don't know! ;) I just thought some of you might be curious. Anyway... Thanks for reading!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mommy Knows Best  
Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, b/c I am not Masashi Kishimoto... I think. XD**

**Chapter 5: She Wants**

Mikoto had spent a total of three days in the hospital so far. She wanted to go home, but the medics weren't convinced she wouldn't try to hurt herself again.

And so there she sat, looking slightly more pale than usual, and saddened because they were keeping her in a place that she didn't want to be. The food was awful, they made her take iron tablets to help raise her bloodcount, and she had already had to endure a blood transfusion. It was rough. They said that her chakra had been damaged too, and they were not able to repair it. But it had been a long time since she'd had a mission, or used a significant amount of her chakra anyway.

"Mikoto-san," A somewhat familiar voice greeted her from the doorway. But it wasn't any of her family. She recognized it, but she just couldn't place it right off. "How strange to run into you here."

Coal-colored eyes widened. "Atsui? It's been ages... Why are you here?"

Indeed, it was the same man who had almost won her heart so long ago. After the dance, and before her forced marriage to Fugaku, she and this man had shared a wonderful relationship, despite her first impression of him.

"You're not the only one with a family now," He moved aside to reveal a timid looking boy.

He vaguely resembled her own sons, mostly Itachi. But there was something different about him... He had shorter hair, and his overall appearance was somewhat more raggedy. He was definetely a troublemaker, she could tell. But not necessarily in a bad way.

She smiled. "Well hello there Shisui-san."

He had been to her house many times. This was Itachi's best friend. And she had never thought to ask him who his parents were. He was definetely an Uchiha, so he seemed okay. What a small world...

"Hi Mikoto-sama."

"No need to be so formal," She brightened at seeing someone familiar. Her own family hadn't been to see her since they'd brought her here. With the exception of Itachi, who had brought her flowers yesterday. "You've been to my house over a dozen times!"

"He has?" Atsui lifted an eyebrow. This was news to him.

"Yes. I'm sure you've probably met my son, too. Itachi Uchiha?"

"The prodigy is your son?" He stared at her, blinking a few times. "And to think all this time I never bothered to ask... All those times he and Shisui played together, and we never knew..."

"Yes, strange, isn't it? So what brings you here?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to see for myself what happened. Did Fugaku-san do this to you?"

"No," She admitted, although sometimes she would have liked to put all of the blame on him. And so she found a way. "I did this to myself. But it was his fault. He is the one who is responsible."

They had never needed many words between them to know exactly what the other meant. It was a kind of silent understanding that only they shared. Very similar to her relationship with Itachi.

Atsui looked thoughtful for a moment, before his features twisted into anger. "So that's how it is?"

His eyes lingered on her bandaged wrists and arms. But especially her legs. He didn't mean anything by it, he was only looking at her injuries.

"That son of a bitch!" He glared. "How dare he treat you this way! Mikoto, it isn't right. For that man to treat you like this... I cannot believe that he would sink so low as to drive you to such lengths."

_'If only he knew the true reason,'_ She thought. _'If he knew it wasn't because of that horrid man, however wicked he may be! My pain is_ entirely_ self-inflicted... All because it's wrong,_ so_ wrong, to want what I want..._ Who_ I want...'_

Before she could answer, there was a slight knock on the door, and another person entered. It was the one she had longed to see while she had been stuck here, and he seemed to know it.

Itachi stepped into the room.

"Itachi-san!" Shisui greeted him with a warm smile, as always. "I didn't know you were coming. What are you doing here?" He was always so dim.

"I came to see my mother, duh."

"Oh yeah... Teme."

"Dobe. Be quiet," He moved past them, and to his mother's side.

Though they argued, it was obvious that the two were the best of friends. Mikoto sat up on the bed to greet her son.

"Kaasan, lie down," Itachi went to her, and gently guided her back onto the bed. "You should save your strength. I hear Otousan is coming to visit you soon."

"Otousan? Itachi, why so formal? You never refer to your Tousan that way."

"I can _never_ forgive him for what he did to you!"

_'What about what _you_ do to me, Itachi...? Can you forgive _yourself_ for _that_?'_ She wanted so badly to tell him, but there were others here.

Mikoto shivered. "It's getting cold in here."

Itachi moved to turn up the heat in her room. The weather had been like this for a few days now. Ever since Mikoto had been in the hospital, it seemed.

He turned to her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I'm alright," She smiled a motherly smile at him. "I'm more than ready to come home, though. I think I'll be fine now, but the hospital isn't convinced. How are things at home? How is Sasuke?"

"He is doing good. He was a little disappointed that you had to be kept here, but he seemed to get over it by the second day," Itachi hugged her then, a gesture so foreign to a shinobi such as himself, and yet he wanted to do it. He needed her to feel that everything was okay. But then he turned to leave. "I've got to go now, Kaasan. But I'll be back later on. Good day, Atsui-san, Shisui-san."

They all knew that Itachi had important matters to attend to for the ANBU. They hadn't made him captain for nothing.

Atsui and and his son Shisui bowed, muttering their excuses as well. Soon Mikoto was alone again. She got lost in her thoughts... Thoughts of Itachi. She was worried that something would happen to him. And she also knew that it was beyond that of a normal motherly worry. That was what worried her the most.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fugaku had thrown a fit, and made a huge scene when he came in. He had demanded to now why Mikoto couldn't come home with him. He had fussed with the doctors and nurses for about an hour, before even saying hello to his wife.

When she finally gathered the strength to get out of bed, and venture out into the hall, he stopped. And only then did he cease in his yelling, and usher her back into her room, stating that she needed rest.

When he touched her skin, she felt nothing but bitterness from it. Mikoto couldn't even remember anything Fugaku had said. She was too busy remembering what had gone on earlier with her and Itachi. She was in deep trouble, indeed... There had to be some way out! If only she could find it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Within a few days time, the hospital finally felt that she was able to go home. The whole family had come to escort her home. But she only saw it as Itachi, the way she always saw things. She didn't care about Fugaku or Sasuke.

In Mikoto's eyes, Sasuke was an ungrateful brat, who tried to steal all of Itachi's attention away from her. What little time he had to spare had to be spent stopping his brother from whining about this or that. And Fugaku just didn't understand her at all! He was the reason she had been driven to such lengths... To her, he represted all that was bad and wrong in her life. How she hated that man!

The day after her return, Mikoto had decided that she would leave Fugaku. But it would take some time to work on a plan. In the meantime she thought only of Itachi.

_'In a perfect world...'_ She thought, as she started to do the dishes from their family dinner. _'He and I would be together. We should-'_

Mikoto startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't used to anyone touching her. Fugaku never touched her anymore... "Itachi?"

She looked up at him with shining eyes. She had to look up, for he had grown quite tall over the years, and she just now realized how much taller than her he was. He was her hero. She looked up to him in more ways than one.

"Kaasan, I thought you could use some help with the dishes... Mikoto-chan. No one ever bothers to help you anymore, do they?"

Mikoto gasped. Never had one of her children called her by her name. She silently nodded, trying to control her blush. He was standing so close to her... His voice was silent, and deadly, and dark... How she dreamed of someday meeting a man like that.

Itachi stood so close to her, she could sense it every time he moved. Tension swirled in the air, and she knew that he could feel it too.

It was as is time itself were slowed down for one brief moment. Mikoto could see her son moving closer toward her, but she was frozen in place. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt his warming embrace holding her, as her back was pressed against the countertop. It was such a surreal feeling, at first she thought she had dreamed it.

And then they felt it. Their lips were touching, timidly at first, but then... It got more intense. Itachi took her mouth in a searing, passionate kiss. It didn't take long for him to deepen it. They began the most sinful dance together, and it was not seen as something ugly by them. It was beautiful, in that forbidden way that only their love could dare to have.

Mikoto didn't know what to do. It didn't even register in her mind that this was her son, that this was wrong! They only felt the desperate need they had always felt for each other, though neither of them knew why.

"Mhmm..." She heard him moan, and that was when she wanted to push him away. But her arms held him closer to her.

"Itachi-kun..."

He pulled away, and looked at her then. Her hands were on his hips, she was slowing inching her way downward... It was clear that she wanted him. It was clear that they both wanted this. But he knew he had to pull away. It was as if her voice had broken whatever strange spell that he was under. The sound of his name being called implored him to move.

She felt so cold when he moved away from her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yes, I know my OC's suck sometimes. But Shisui needs a Dad! And Atsui means kind, hot, or warmhearted in Japanese. I thought it went well with Shisui. Lol. More angst is building... Tell me how you like this story so far! Reviews are very much appreciated. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This is a tough story to write! I made sure this chapter was nice and long though. Did the ending make enough sense? I wasn't sure if I captured the mood correctly. I hope it's not too messed up. Next chapter, the plot will stray even further from that of the anime and manga. But oh well, that's what fanfiction is for!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mommy Knows Best Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, b/c I am not Masashi Kishimoto... I think. XD**

**Chapter 6: She Needs **

She was his mother, his very own flesh and blood... And yet she was so... so...

_'Ugh, I don't even know the word for it!'_ Itachi thought. He was frantic, once he was alone in his room that night. _'Why did I do that?! it's vile and disgusting and wrong! I can't ever let her know that I... Maybe I can think of an excuse. No, that won't work either. I don't know what to do.'_

Never in his entire life had Itachi been so lost as he was right now. Not even when he had been asked to dispose of the clan. He didn't want to kill his family, but orders were orders. Now there was only one thing standing in his way: _her_... Mikoto.

There was no way he could bring himself to kill the only person he'd ever truly loved. Yes, he cared for his brother too, but... Mikoto was different. She was so much more than just a mother to him! He couldn't believe he'd somehow allowed himself to sink this low.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikoto knew that something had to happen, and soon! She was going insane, she knew it. She coveted her eldest son, and her family, no, her whole life, was falling apart. That was when it came to her. She knew they had to leave.

She couldn't stay here hiding her shame. They were in love, and she knew they both knew it. So why should they have to hide from it?

She concentrated on packing her bags until Fugaku got home. They were hidden in the kitchen, under the sink. Luckily no one saw her place them there. The kitchen was her domain, and no one really went rummaging around in there without asking her first. It was the perfect place. She had also thought to take all the money she had saved up over the years. She had been saving up for a divorce, but she would just have to worry about that later.

The rest of the day was uneventful, up until her husband spoke with her at dinner. Mikoto, Sasuke, and Fugaku were all eating, and Itachi hadn't arrived yet.

"Mikoto-chan... Do you know anything about Itachi being sick?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

Fugaku studied her carefully. As head of the Konoha police force, he was very skilled in telling whetgher people were lying or not. He was practically a human lie-detector. "I was told that you informed the Hokage that he couldn't go on any missions for a few days, because he is sick. Why was I not told of this?"

"Go easy on her, Tousan," Sasuke begged. Even at his young age, he could still sense that something was wrong. "She just got out of the hospital..."

"Shut up! We will see when Itachi gets here whether you're lying or not."

_'How can he be so cruel to me?'_ She wondered. _'I don't care if he does find out about my plan... Itachi knows nothing about it, so of course he won't be able to lie to help me. But that settles it, I'm leaving!'_

She didn't even bother to answer him. He wasn't worthy of her time.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, when he finally came to have dinner with his family.

"Tousan was yelling at Kaasan again," Sasuke sulked.

"Sorry I'm late," He sent Mikoto a look, hoping that she'd catch it without anyone else seeing. She nodded very slightly, indicating that she understood. "I'm not feeling well. I think I might be sick."

"So she wasn't lying..." Fugaku muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Tousan?"

"Nothing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening she thought she would have trouble staying awake, but luckily she was so nervous that she couldn't have slept even if she wanted to.

As soon as she was certain the Uchiha household was asleep, Mikoto crept down the hall to her eldest son's room. They had to leave quickly. She didn't want anyone else to know. This situation was shameful, not to mention illegal.

"Itachi...?" Sitting on his bed, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Kaasan?" He rolled over sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer," Her eyes were watery with unshed tears. It was all she could do not to cry. "And before I left... I... well you know that I could never abandon you. I wanted to ask you to come with me."

"Mikoto-chan..." He sat up in his bed, making her blush at the sight of him. Was he wearing clothes under those blankets? It didn't look like it... "Of course I'll come with you."

_'What? He's coming with me?'_ She hadn't expected that. Mikoto had expected Itachi to do what everyone in her life had done so far, and shun her. "Really?"

He smiled, for the first time in a long time it was genuine, and she smiled too. He didn't answer, but took her hand, and placed a chaste kiss there. Mikoto tried to shake the thoughts of incest from her head.

_'He's just my son, my eldest son. And I love him... as a son.'_ She constantly had to keep reminded herself of that. Why then did he not treat her as such?

"We'd better hurry then. What should I bring? Where are we going?"

"I've made arrangements," She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, at the sound of his dark irresistable voice. "Don't worry. Just bring whatever you can."

In a few minutes he was packed. There wasn't much to pack, really. Itachi's ninja equipment always had to be ready at a moment's notice. While he was doing that, Mikoto went to the kitchen to get her things.

When she passed the door to Sasuke's room, she hesitated for a moment, before moving on. She'd though of saying goodbye to her youngest son as well, but that wouldn't really help her situation any. She wanted him to grow up a normal life, here with his father. Sasuke would definetely notice there was something not right between her and Itachi, if he lived with him. Besides, he was a brat anyway, and had no place in her life. She didn't want him near her Itachi.

"Are you ready?" He looked so solemn, so strong standing there in the doorway to the kitchen. "Let's go out the back."

_'Since when did I give him permission to take over our escape?'_ She wondered.

"Alright."

Mikoto allowed herself to be led by her son.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't long before they reached a small Inn just a few villages away. Mikoto hadn't even looked back to the leaf village. She'd left a note for Fugaku and Sasuke. Obviously Itachi didn't care at all, he seemed to eager to get away, just like she did.

"Let's stay here for the night," She said, as they hopped down from the rooftops they'd been travelling.

"As you wish, Mikoto-chan."

_'What's gotten into him?'_ She wondered even more the more she was around him.

They wouldn't unpack, but they just decided to stay there until morning. They needed to get as far away from Konoha as possible. They had been travelling for a day and a half now, and this was as far as they go. If they were seen together, it would look kind of strange that Mikoto hadn't taken her other son with her as well. She'd always planned to let Fugaku have Sasuke. Itachi was the favorite son, that much was obvious. But he would just have to learn to like Sasuke.

_'Though hopefully not in the way that I like Itachi...'_ She silently added.

Mikoto wactched him go up to the manager of the Inn and ask for a room. He gave the name "Shisui Uchiha" hoping to throw anyone off who might be looking for them. They would have to think up something better later on. he told them he was travelling alone, to avoid suspicion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late evening, and they were both tired. but despite that fact, they both knew they may never have a chance like this again. The rooms in the Inn they had chosen only had one bed per room, which was something that wouldn't be a big deal between a normal mother and son.

"Mikoto-chan..." She looked at him when he spoke. "What were you planning when you thought of this?"

"What do you mean? I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay with your father any longer. He's become abusive ever since I left the hospital. He blame me for his own problems, and mine as well."

Itachi studied this woman, his mother, for a moment. It was as if he was seeing her for the very first time; in a whole new light. This was not the same Mikoto he had known a few years ago. She had grown into something different and more powerful. But that did nothing to hide the shame or the guilt that he felt.

"And..." He hesitated. "Who is the cause of your own problems? Truly?"

_'It's you!'_ Her mind immediately screamed._ 'No, what am I saying? How am I expected to answer that?!'_

"My problems are my own. It has nothing to do with Fugaku... Not really. Though I suppose if he were kinder to me, I might actually feel something for him, and then I would be fine."

"Hn. Would you really?"

She looked up at him, her eyes gazing into his. He pulled her close. "No."

And then he felt it. The unique warmth that could only belong to her. Something in her eyes told him that he was the reason. Her misery could be traced in many ways back to him.

Itachi saw everything for what it was, in that moment. Mikoto's pain; all her agony... It was because of him. Not that he did it on purpose, but... Thousands of things flashed through his mind in that instant. His first day at the Ninja academy, and how she wept. Those were never tears of joy, as Fugaku had told him. They were tears of sadness, of agony. Her heart broke that day. Because to be a Ninja meant an eventual death sentence. It was something that could not be helped, it simply was.

"No wonder you feel so much pain..." He looked upon her tearful face, and wanted nothing more than to soothe her pain. "This darkness, this misery that you feel... Kaasan... No, Mikoto-chan... It's because of me."

"Don't say that. Itachi, I love you."

His breath against her own was his answer. And then his mouth descended to hers, so that they were connected again. This wasn't like the unexpected, lust-filled kiss in the kitchen. This time was different. They both knew what was happening, and they had known it was going to happen since they left together. It was something timed; deliberate and slow.

In the midst of her despair, Mikoto had nearly forgotten what it was like to love, to need someone this much! She allowed herself to be carried away this time, without restraint. Itachi cradled her in his arms, as they shared the wicked forbidden kiss. Just as she had once done for him...

"This is wrong," She reasoned with both her son and herself.

Itachi smirked. "And yet you do not move away."

He took her mouth in another searing kiss, this time sweeping his tongue across her lips, begging for permission until it danced with her own. It was beautiful, yet deadly.

Mikoto allowed herself to be lost in his innocent touches, and soon she felt lightheaded. This was a nice feeling. Then why did she fight so much? Itachi had a very good point. She wasn't fighting him off. And they both knew the reason: because it was just so right, so perfect for them to be together in this way.

"Mikoto-chan..." He moaned her name when she accidentally moved her leg, making it brush against his aching need. "They say that forbidden jutsus are the strongest... Forbidden love is the most passionate... One thing that I have learned being a Ninja is that the fruit which is forbidden... always tastes the sweetest."

"Mhmm Itachi..."

For once she gave into her most basic cravings. Mikoto took the iniative and pinned Itachi beneath her slight frame. His hands were wandering all over her, tracing invisible paths along her back, as she staddled him. And soon she lost herself completely, tearing off his shirt in a fit of passion. Gentle lips placed kisses here and there, anywhere she could reach she kissed, and then followed behind with her hands.

Mikoto explored his body, revelling in the way his muscles quivered beneath her touch. Itachi's breathing quickened just a bit, signaling that he was enjoying this just as much as her. She kissed along the line of his waistband, as she sank down before him.

Quietly, Itachi unfastened his pants, inviting her to do with him as she pleased. She continued on her downward path, until she got to his thighs. Mikoto followed where her hands lead her, massaging his thighs, then finally moving up to seize the enormous cock that was just begging for her attention. She licked a hot path upwards, along the bottom of his shaft, before taking him fully into her mouth.

Itachi moaned in ecstasy... "Mmm-Mikoto-chan!" He panted. "You're driving me crazy! Please, just... stop... I can't take any more."

With that, he gently pushed her down onto the bed. Mikoto was looking up at him with eyes that were full of love, but tainted with lust. Itachi was certain that his shown exactly the same.

Slowly, he removed her dress. The only thing that stood in the way of his pleasure... Mikoto blushed when she was at last naked, so exposed before her son. She allowed herself to be lost in her fantasy, because surely this couldn't be real. But even if it wasn't, she didn't want to ever wake up. If only they could hide within this bliss forever.

"Ohhh, Kaasan..." He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

His blood red eyes looked into hers. They had maintained eye contact this entire time. It was as if they were under a spell. Itachi never asked her if she was ready, he already knew that she was. He also didn't insult her by asking if she was sure she wanted it. She did. He did. It was a fact.

"Itachi-kun..."

She called to him, as he entered her, his massive organ piercing the very place where his own life began. To commit such a sinful act, desecrating one's own mother, defiling her in such a way should have been shameful. But to him it was beautiful. They were not shaming themselves in any way, they were glorifying this passionate understanding between the two of them... Getting lost in a world where it was just the two of them. And all that existed was the pleasure, the friction and heat of their two bodies entangled.

Like an animal, he moved within her delicate folds, waiting for the moment she would become his... forever. Their cries of pleasure tainted the night with their blackhearted sin.

At last Itachi cried out, when the pleasure built to epic heights, and he could stand no more. The joining of their souls was complete when Mikoto's body clenched around him, his arms encircling her and holding her tight. His seed was spat into the depths of hell, entering the womb that he was birthed from.

And they collapsed together, sweating, pantings, breathless bodies entwined in a dance as old as time. Such a natural thing for someone to do, and yet so unnatural for what they had done.

Not a word was spoken between them for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I tried a whole new angle with this one. I hope I am doing it right. This is way more serious than some of my other stories. And this scene was... mindblowing to write. It's so difficult but it just kind of came out on it's own, like most of my other writing. I don't know what to say, only that I hope this lived up to your expectations. I was so embarassed when I was writing this and it took all my courage to finally post it. So strange... I doubt I'll ever do this pairing again so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mommy Knows Best  
Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, b/c I am not Masashi Kishimoto... I think. XD**

**Chapter 7: She Lives**

She was with the one she wanted more than anything to be with. And for the first time ever in her entire meaningless life, Mikoto Uchiha... lived.

It was as if Itachi breathed life into her where once she had been cold and dead.

"Itachi... I've never felt so happy."

"Hn," He smiled down at her. "I'm glad, Kaasan."

_'Did he only do this to... make me happy?'_ She wondered. _'Of course not. He said that he loves me. I shouldn't worry about it. Itachi wanted it just as badly as I did.'_

They stayed together for as long as they could. Itachi had known somewhere within his ice cold heart that they would eventually be forced to return to Konoha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three weeks had passed, and they were still on the run. Konohagakure had been very persistent in seeing to it that they were followed. Itachi was growing impatient to finally get rid of them all. Each time they sent ANBU after them, he killed him if his mother wasn't around.

While Mikoto was growing tired of being persued, she also did not want Itachi to kill any of the Konoha Ninja. For all she knew, one of them could be a friend or family member! It also did not help that by murdering someone, they were only calling attention to themselves. She had shamed her whole family, the entire clan, by doing this. And with the prodigy, the pride of the Uchiha clan, no less. One day they got a newspaper, and she was reading the now-small article in regards to her and her son.

They were putting no blame at all on him, it seemed. Mikoto had been accused of kidnapping, pedophilia, incest, and a host of other equally bad things. That night, she cried while he was busy making plans for later.

"What's wrong, Kaasan?" He gently moved to her side.

"It's nothing, forget it."

That was when Itachi noticed the newspaper she had thrown in the trash. "This is..." He read the short article. "Terrible! Don't worry, Mikoto-chan. It doesn't matter what they think. I am here of my own free will, I assure you."

Mikoto just looked at him and smiled. She knew it seemed so pathetic, but she felt completely better after he comforted her.

He was her savior, in all of this sin. The only thing that was keeping her from falling apart from the inside out. Itachi gave her shelter when no one else would. Mikoto felt safe with him. But more than that... She felt alive with him. No one else could do this for her.

"I was so cold... so dead to everything before," She told him, stroking his midnight silky locks. "Thank you, Itachi. Thank you for showing me that there is still some happiness left in this cruel world for me."

He just smield at her, not answering. It was becoming clear to him that his mother's mind was slowly slipping away, just beyond his grasp. And not even he could save her...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, they were startled when the door was broken down. Itachi lay in bed, clad in nothing but his silky boxers, clinging to his mother's nude form. Two ANBU soldiers stepped in, then parted to reveal a shocked man.

"So it _is_ true!" Fugaku shouted, forcefully awakening Mikoto from the peaceful slumber that Itachi had been responsible for. "How could you?!" He slapped her awake, making their son stand and step between them.

"Leave her alone! You damned bastard!" Itachi punched him in the jaw, before his father could do anything about it. But one of the ANBU used an imprisonment jutsu on him, blinding him in place where he stood. But he could still speak, and speak he would. "This is all your fault, Fugaku! You're the one who-"

"How dare you dishonor the Uchiha name in such a lecherous, vile, disgusting way!" He was still talking to Mikoto, who was forced to just sit there, trying to hold the thin sheets where they would cover her body from prying eyes, and looking very much like a deer caught in front of headlights. "I've sheltered and protected you for so long, only for you to go and do this! Mikoto, are you listening to me? Mikoto!"

Mikoto got up, and went to get her clothes. She sheilded herself with the sheets, without answering. She didn't feel that she owed that man an appology. She did not owe him anything! He'd put her through fifteen years of hell, all for this! And yet, she sickened herself when the thought struck her frail mind that she would do it all over again if it meant that she could with Itachi. Even for just a little while.

Her eldest son was being taken away by the ANBU, still bound by their jutsu. They put chains on him, and soon she met the same fate. There was no way out of it now. They were going back to Konoha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And yet one question remained... Why didn't Itachi put up more of a fight? Mikoto knew that her son could have easily surpassed even the most skilled of the ANBU black ops.

_'Then why didn't he?'_

She should be happy, in a way, that they were back safely. He hadn't risked anything for her, and by doing so, he has avoided getting either of them hurt. So perhaps that was his motive. But why hadn't she said something to clear his name?

_'Why didn't I?'_

Fugaku could have easily let this go. He had forced Mikoto into a marriage that she really didn't want to be a part of, and now he was forcing her once more to stay. Why was Fugaku so hell-bent on bringing both of them back?

_'Why was he?'_

It all came to one question: ..._why_?

Mikoto's happiness had shattered that day. She and Itachi were both pardoned of their crimes, yet they still had to live with it. The village saw to it that they were not given any time or oppurtunities to be together at all.

His missions with the ANBU were more numerous, and more troublesome. He was assigned as captain of a second ANBU team, so now he had two to worry about, which was unheard of for someone as young as Itachi. Meanwhile his mother was stuck at home, dealing with an innocent Sasuke who knew next to nothing of the incident. He was told that Itachi and Mikoto had gone on vacation together, and he seemed to buy it, not thinking anything was wrong in the slightest.

Mikoto knew then that her life would be shattered. There was nothing left for her in this world. The life that she had once known was now gone forever. She could never forgive herself for what she had done... But now, once she had a taste of Itachi, she never wanted to give him up.

She wouldn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was just another quiet night, when they all sat down to dine together. A family reunited once more... But was it worth keeping? To Itachi, it was hell. There was nothing worse than this. He was forced to sit and watch the woman he loved be with another man. These were his parents, and he shouldn't be feeling this way! And yet he was.

Sasuke was the first to leave the table, being preoccupied with his pre-teenage thoughts. He could care less what happened to the rest of the family.

"Thank you for dinner, Kaasan," Itachi bowed respectably to his mother, and left the room before his father made another rude comment dirested at him.

Fugaku got up to follow him, but was stopped by a gentle hand gripping his forearm. "No, let him go." Mikoto stood her ground this time.

"Hn." He left the house.

He himself had been spending more and more time at that bar. The same one he had once gone with Lady Tsunade to. The quaint and cramped little place at the end of the alley, that was always filled with smoke and drinking and merriment. But he felt none of it. He had never felt it, not really. But he'd still rather be there than at home.

Mikoto let out a small sigh of relief when he left. She knew Itachi wasn't going to be home long. Rumor had it that he had another mission early in the morning. And he wouldn't be returning for a long time... This may be her only chance to tell him goodbye. Knowing the cruelty exerted by Fugaku and the rest of the clan, they wouldn't be allowed to see each other, let alone do typical things like shake hands, or hug each other goodbye.

She was gripped by a sadness then, a kind of grief that ate away at her soul. Yet deep down she knew that she was happy. She had won. Even though she could not physically be with him, she knew that they would always be together as one now.

"Kaasan?" He came back into the kitchen once he was certain his father was gone.

"Itachi..."

She began to cry then. The long pent-up tears that had built over a lifetime of sorrow were finally starting to surface. And to Mikoto's extreme surprise, she was joined in her pain. Itachi wept with her, and held her as close to him as possible. Neither of them spoke a word, they didn't really have to. They had this moment. It was theirs, and no one could ever take it away from them. No matter how they tried, they could not separate the lovers from one another. They had just proved this. He allowed the shakey woman to cling to him, and he held her tight against his chest.

"Shhh..." He said finally, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "Mikoto-chan, it's okay. Please don't worry yourself over me. I will be fine."

"It's not that Itachi. I want to be with you."

He led her away from the kitchen. At first Mikoto was confused over where they were going, and then it became obvious: her room. They were going to prove once and for all that their love was the truest and purest.

Itachi placed her upon the bed. Her bed. The one she shared only with her ignorant, worthless husband. Fugaku's very existence was cmpletely meaningless to her.

Looking deep into her eyes, he caressed her back, as he lifted her shirt over her head. "I love you. Aishiteru, Mikoto-chan."

"Aishiteru, Itachi-kun."

It would have seemed silly to anyone else. They were both still crying, even as they did this. But to them it made it all the more beautiful. The unspoken language between them told them just what the other wanted. And they were so closely connected that words were no longer needed. Time stood still in the brief time that it took for Itachi to kiss away Mikoto's pain. It was the sweetest sin of all. All they could hear was the beating of two hearts, perfectly in sync with one another.

"Itachi, please..." The look in her eyes said it all.

He slid into her in one swift movement, and then they were moving together as one. She writhed under him, moaning as loudly as she could. Sasuke was in his room, not that far away, and they wanted to make sure that he heard them. He would no doubt be curious as to the strange sounds that were so foreign inside this house, in this room.

As things progressed, the heat between them escalated into a frenzy of passion and lust. Itachi panted, moaning loudly each time she would move under him. And then Mikoto would push him back, onto the bed that was sacred, and reserved only for her and Fugaku. She thought of her hatred for him, as she plunged downward, impaling herself on Itachi's hard cock. She had wanted to do this for so long, and had kept her silent promise not to be with anyone else. Not even the one she belonged to. Because her heart only belonged to Itachi. That was clear, and it would stand; eternal.

Neither of them noticed, or cared when two small coal-colored eyes, similar to Itachi's, spotted their sinful act. Sasuke knew right away what was going on, and had run away to fetch his father. Mikoto just laughed, as she rode Itachi for all he was worth.

Spent, she lay down beside him, waiting for her orgasm to come to a halt. Itachi took the initiative then, and held her close to him, picking her up and taking her with him across the room. Mikoto's flesh pressed against the wall, and she felt him sliding into her again. It was the most delicious thing she had ever felt.

They kept at it until Fugaku raced in, ready to kill whoever was in bed with his wife. But when he saw the long, silky flowing hair, tied back into a rather masculine ponytail... He was reminded of someone. No! It couldn't be! Yes, it was his son. And his wife. In the act. And they both looked at him, not stopping even for a second. He didn't know what to say, until he saw the creamy white stickiness flowing from between her perfect ivory legs. Itachi's seed dripped onto the tatami mat flooring, and seeped into them, to remain forever as a constant reminded of this night.

The last night when everything was truly perfect. The last time Mikoto lived.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, I know things got a little weird in this chapter, but hang on, I'm not done yet. There was not enough angst, in my opinion. Well I guess it's not bad for my first sort of sad fic. I really like the way this is turning out! It's beautiful... Even if it's sick. I don't condone this kind of behavior in real life, just so you know. But I have to admit it makes for a great fic! One more chapter to go! Just like I planned... for once. Please review!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mommy Knows Best  
Story # 0006:  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is an ItachiXMikoto fic, and it is very graphic. Warnings for lemon and incest. Also, very angsty, and this may or may not have a happy ending, but I don't promise that it will. It is primarily about Mikoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, b/c I am not Masashi Kishimoto... I think. XD**

**Chapter 8: She Dies**

Itachi could sense her misery. It was as obvious as the sun rising over the distant tops of the mountains he was currently gazing at. He had been gone for six months on a dangerous and deadly mass assassination mission with both of his ANBU teams. It was a real handful. But now, finally, they were going home.

"Itachi-sama..." One of the younger Kunoichi was talking to him now. They were always doing that; bothering, distracting... "When we get back, do you want to... to maybe... um..." She blushed and looked away.

"No."

He really wished they would just leave him alone. And this one was an Uchiha, from the same bloodline as him. It angered him how it was seen as so wrong for him and Mikoto to be together, and yet they encouraged him, even went so far as to push him off on this one! She was nothing special. She was not Mikoto.

Itachi knew they had indeed messed up their lives for the worst. Now he would never be whole again. Not unless he could be with her, his precious Mikoto. It was quickly becoming an obsession for him. Everything else was just passing the time until he would be able to see her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Home. At long last, he was home. His little brother greeted him warmly at the door. Fugaku stood back, with a sullen look on his expressionless mask of a face, and crossed arms. Clearly he disapproved of something.

Once Sasuke was out of the room, he spoke. "Tousan, I-"

"You will do well to stay away from your mother. She is not feeling well. I've sent her to do some shopping for the family, and she won't be home until very late. She has to cook for all of us, and then it's off to bed. No funny business-"

"Why are you putting her through all that?" Itachi spat. "How_ could_ you?! Mikoto is precious, not a slave for you to kick around! She should not be made to so such mundane things. What we had was beautiful. And yet, you _waste her_, Fugaku."

He made his way to his room, having finally had his say. He was Sixteen now, but he knew what he was doing. He was fully grown in the eyes of Konoha. This was the only thing that had saved Mikoto from facing underaged molestation charges when they had returned.

Fugaku wanted desperately for things to go back to normal. Hell, they all did. And although they weren't together at all, Mikoto and Itachi had still harbored feelings for each other, all these years. It would never end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was with grim fate that Itachi accepted the forbidden mission given to him by Konoha. Even the Hokage herself knew nothing about it. He was certain that she would have stepped in, had she known what the elders were planning. But the Uchihas had become corrupt, and were planning to take over the village.

That could not be allowed. And there was only one who was strong enough to do this. Itachi Uchiha.

He began the slaughter in the evening, when everything was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was stricken in the massacre, even Atsui. His son had already been murdered long ago by the artful master of death; the prodigy.

Itachi barely heard their screams anymore. He was thankful only that his little brother was not here to witness such a thing. It was out of pure pity that he had decided to spare him, although the people who had assigned him with this mission disagreed. The one thing he had never given much thought to was what to do with his family. The crimspon splatters that adorned the walls here made it clear that he was no longer capable of stopping himself.

To his surpise, he found the house just as it had always been. Why had he somehow thought that today would be different somehow? Something was not right here, but he chose to ignore it. Soon his mother and father were both cowering beneath him, as if they knew what he would do.

"I did love her," Fugaku finally confessed, once the katana was placed at his throat. "Until she betrayed me..."

_Slice!_

"Love is eternal, you fool!" He became soaked with his father's blood.

His life was ended. That one final thought was embedded within his feeble mind when the shallow, pitiable creature was killed. Itachi took only pleasure when it came to his father's death. He had been blind. A fool indeed. And once the man was struck down, Mikoto embraced him.

"Itachi... thank you!" Her merciful eyes looked into his own. Not pleading, but thankful as she had said. She truly did not know what he was planning; what he would have to do. "Now we can be together. Just like we always wanted. Thank you for freeing me, my love..."

She could not live.

"Itachi?"

"Mikoto-chan," He sat on his knees, right in front of her. How was he supposed to kill the only thing keeping him alive? "I want you to know that I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. I love you as so much more than a mother... I love you more than I love myself, or my wretched existence in this lonely world."

"I've never been so happy!" The way that she embraced him made his heart wrench inside his chest. "I love you. Do it Itachi. Please, set me free."

"I want you to be happy, Mikoto-chan... But in this world it was not meant to be. Perhaps in the next life we can finally find peace together."

He never waited for her answer. She knew her fate, it was clear. Mikoto had not been clinging to him in the hopes that she could live. No, she had wanted him to take her life; to put an end to the terrible suffering that she felt. The woman died with a look of love, and a smile upon her face. She didn;t even flinch away from his katana. It was eerie. The same way she had always been in life. Quietly accepting her fate, embracing it fully.

It was pouring all over him now, The warm ruby droplets that had once flowed through her very veins... And now it was staining the lovely porcelain of his skin. It was something that Mikoto herself never would have wanted. Once again, perfection was ruined by blood.

He gave her corpse one last kiss, so they could both be at peace.

_'Thank you.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ever since that moment, he wanted to die. Itachi knew that Sasuke would grow to be strong, perhaps even stronger than himself. He could only hope that would be the case.

He smiled at her memory, in spite of himself. Where he was going, Mikoto could not follow. Her empty eyes staring into his still haunted him. They would always haunt him, the way her memories did. Itachi knew that he would always cherish the time they had had together. Those had been, and always would be, the only moment in his life that could be worth living. Yet now that he had been the one to put an end to them forever... He still lived with the knowledge of what he had done to her. And to himself.

It would never end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was the last chapter. I really hope all of you liked it. I know it was sad, but well... That was my intention all along. Yes, the Uchiha massacre still happened, it just happened when Itachi was a bit older than thirteen. I just can't fathom that, sorry. The timeline is a bit off but other than that I am satisfied with it. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. That means a lot to me. I'll continue to write more stories, so keep an eye out for them in the future! Oh, and please hate me for the ending! I warned you! I really would like some reviews to let me know what you think!**

Now that this story is over, I would like to announce that there will be a SEQUEL! The pairing will be ItachiXSasuke! So ItaSasu fans rejoice! Lol. It will be sad and angsty too. The ending... is also sad. So if you liked this fic, please check out the sequel when it comes out. It will be labeled MKB 2: (and then whatever title I come up with). So yaaaaaay!!!

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
